


i hope you catch me when i land

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: based on a season 4 theory from twitter that popped into my head as a story. jenna bans pls hire me as a writer, thank you.beth and rio are full out business partners; they need each other, it’s inevitable. the feds are on their tails and they need a way out— you can guess the rest. (especially based on the title)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Mick/Rio (Good Girls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	i hope you catch me when i land

**Author's Note:**

> so this is solely based off of a s4 theory that we came up with on twitter bc we are clowns. also this will make more sense if you’ve seen the behind the scenes pic

Beth woke up to a bright white ceiling. Light pouring in from a window, and the sound of cars whizzing by. She rolled over to faintly see Rio sitting on the edge of the other side of the bed, and her heart did a little jump. The last thing she remembered was going with him to drop something off at Mick’s house. Yeah, that was it; she remembered the hot tub in the backyard that he wanted from her. 

“Wha-what happened last night?” she asked Rio, who turned around. It was hard to ignore the pounding headache that almost felt like a migraine. 

“Mick, 8 hours,” Rio called out, followed by a ‘got it’ from Mick. Beth got more and more confused by the minute. 

“Is that how long i’ve been out?!” she frantically said, trying to get up but being pushed right back down by the amount of pain she was in. It was like gravity was working against her. 

“Relax, ma. Do you remember anything from last night?”. He asked. 

“Just being at Mick’s, and then being on the balcony of the roof,” 

* * *

_Rio’s phone buzzed as he and Beth pulled up to Mick’s. His screen showed a text from his boss that read,_

_‘Get in and out of there. The feds are sniffing around, and they might be close.’_

_“Is something wrong?” He heard Beth ask._

_”Nah. Let’s just get this done as fast as we can,” he replied._

_”What, are the cops going to show up or something?” she joked. Rio knew that foreshadowing HAD to come from her. It was almost ironic._

_Mick opened up the door, motioning to get in as fas as possible. “You get the text from the boss?” he asked Rio, which left Beth even more confused. And Rio nodded._

_”Okay, what text? What am I being left out of here?” she asked._

_“Feds could be showing up any minute, been suspicious,” Rio told her. He knew that as soon as he said something, she would freak out._

_“Is there a plan?”_

_“For what,”_

_”For incase we get caught, Rio! Incase they show up here and bust through the doors!” she snapped at him. Rio chuckled._

_”She’s right, you know,” Mick said. And what seemed like a matter of seconds, before he could even finish the sentence or take a breath, a car pulled up._

_“Shit,” Rio said. ”Let’s go”_

_“Wher-“ Beth couldn’t even finish before Rio took her hand, leading up to a balcony. They stopped and she ripped her hand out of his grip._

_”We have to jump,”_

_”Excuse me?!” she yelled. There was a lot of crazy shit that she’s done for Rio, but that ends with jumping from basically the roof._

_“Elizabeth, listen to me. Not even that far of a jump,” Rio told her. “You can do it willingly or I’m gon’ just push you off,”_

_”Count of three,” Beth started. “And for future, reference this was YOUR idea. Not mine,” Rio chuckled, grabbing her hand again. “Are you serious?”_

_”Don’t be a baby, do you actually wanna live?”_

_And that’s the last thing she remembered hearing._

* * *

”What’s the last thing you remember?”

Beth rubbed her head, as her headache was growing by the minute. “You saying, ‘don’t be a baby’ or something?” she couldn’t recall anything even before that happened. It’s like her brain was trying to forget everything.

”So you don’t remember jumping,”

”That’s why my head hurts,” It was all starting to click, but things were still fuzzy. Which are details that Rio is probably leaving out. He leaned over to get closer, lifting up her hand.

”Hand’s all scratched up too,” Rio said. Beth looked up and their eyes met. But they were business partners— that was it. She told herself that when their situation started. And she couldn’t get hurt again; not by him.

After what felt like days of silence, Rio finally spoke. “Might have to get your head checked out,”

“Yeah, I’ll have fun explaining that one to Dean,” Beth joked, and rolled her eyes. 

“Worry bout him later. Get some sleep, k?” he replied. Beth knew it would be the only way to help the borderline migraine, which all made sense now.

Rio stood there for a second, watching as she slept. He was fighting himself, and Mick knew it too. She’s the only person that drives him so damn crazy. But also knew one of them would get hurt again; physically or emotionally. 

_I gotta get her outta my head._

**Author's Note:**

> when i say i made this up as i went along, i literally did. it’s so sloppy bc i had a million ideas for this in my head and just had to pick one constant storyline that actually made sense. 
> 
> hope u enjoy hehe !
> 
> also jenna i wasn’t joking this is my application to be a writer😤😤


End file.
